Poor TamaChan
by Skitzy Frenic
Summary: A quick oneshot I wrote for a contest


Papa's Day Off

Hey everyone, it's Akari again! You would not believe what happened over the weekend… okay, knowing my life, maybe you would believe. You all know how Tamaki thinks of himself as Haruhi's father right? And we all know that the twins love to mess with him. Add in bunny ears and tail, a talented fan-girl, and the power of the internet for a good time. So, to tell the story we would have to go back to Friday~

~~~~Friday (In the Third Music Room)~~~~

"So it's decided, we will all meet on Sunday and go over to Haruhi's." Tamaki sat on one of the long sofas, Kyoya to his right and Haruhi on his left.  
>"Wait, I never agreed to this!" Haruhi looked at the boy incredulously. "Sempai, there is no way I am going to let you in my house."<br>Of course, no one was going to take no for an answer, especially the twins. "Come on Haruhi. It's not like it will hurt anything just to have us over for some tea," Hikaru said.  
>"That's right. Besides, I think it will be fun to go to a commoners house, nee~?" Kaoru looked at his brother who nodded.<br>After careful consideration and a sigh Haruhi conceited, "Fine, but try not to make too much of a fuss alright?"

~~~~Saturday (At the Hitachin Household)~~~~

"Hey Kaoru, do you want to have a little fun with Boss?"  
>"What did you have in mind Hikaru?" The two brothers were sitting together in the TV room, listening to whatever movie happened to be playing.<br>"Come here." Hikaru leaned over and whispered something in Kaoru's ear. A wide smirk crossed both of their faces.  
>"That's perfect." Kaoru pulled out his phone and dialed a number, mine.<br>"Hello?" Came my voice through the speaker.  
>"Hey Akari, it's Kaoru. I have a favor to ask you." After a few minutes of brief explanation Hikaru used the phone to call Tamaki.<br>"Hey Boss, before you go over to Haruhi's tomorrow can you come by our place?" And so their plan was set into motion.

~~~~Sunday Morning (At the Hitachin Household)~~~~

"So tell me again why you needed me to come here?" Tamaki paced around an open room in the house, a bit annoyed at the two boys before him.  
>"We told you already. We need your opinion on the latest design our mom came up with." Kaoru explained while Hikaru left to open the front door.<br>"Hey Akari. Glad you could make it." A smile was on his face, but I still looked utterly confused.  
>Holding out a box to him I said, "Here is the costume you wanted. And the equipment is in the car. I'll go get it now"<br>"Perfect. Come into the back room when you're ready." He returned to the room and handed the box to Tamaki. "Change into this. Once you are done we can leave to Haruhi's." The blond was confused but did as he was told, anything to get to his daughter faster.

"There is no way I am coming out!" Tamaki called from behind a closed door.  
>"Come on Boss, it can't be that bad." Kaoru snickered under his breath.<br>"Yeah, the sooner we see you the sooner we can leave." Hikaru reminded him before joining his brother in laughing. There was a long pause before the lock clicked and the door creaked open slowly. Out stepped Tamaki, a pair of bunny ears atop his head, gloves and shoes in the shape of paws, a bunny tail, whiskers, and a big bow to finish off the look. The brothers couldn't help but fall over laughing. Tamaki's face turned a dark shade of red before the flash from a camera went off.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide as he turned his head to see me snapping pictures of him. He tried to run away, but the twins grabbed him and moved him into different poses. "What do you two think you are doing?" The blond glared at the boys before turning his attention to me. "Give me that camera!" I turned quickly and raced out of the room, camera held tightly in my hands. I managed to make it to my car, telling the driver to step on it before Tamaki made it outside.

~~~~Sunday Afternoon (Outside Haruhi's Apartment)~~~~

"I can't believe you two did something like that!" Tamaki was furious at the boys, but still wanted to see Haruhi.  
>"That was a really mean thing to do to Tama-chan. Right Takashi?" The taller man nodded silently at his shota partner.<br>"Sorry~" The twins said in unison before Kyoya knocked on the door. Haruhi opened it a moment later and couldn't help but stifle a laugh when she saw the Tamaki. "What's so funny?" The twins asked.  
>"Nothing, nothing. Please come in." She stepped aside to let the guys into her small home. At the computer Ranka sat laughing, only pausing for a moment to see who just entered.<p>

"You're laughing to Ranka-san? What is it?" Tamaki questioned.  
>"Come and see for yourself." He moved to allow all the guys access to the computer screen. The twins also broke out in laughter along with Haruhi and Ranka, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori just gawked, and Kyoya shook his head in disapproval. On the screen were the pictured that I had taken of Tamaki in his bunny suit and the comments other fan-girls made..<br>"You shouldn't be looking at stuff like this!" Tamaki turned to Haruhi, the blush back on his face.  
>"Whatever you say… Papa Bunny Butt." She couldn't help her laugh at the name one of the fan-girls had given him.<br>Tamaki shrunk into a corner, tears running down his face. "Why does this happen to me?" The next day many people snickered in the hallways, addressing Tamaki as the names the girls had given him.

~~~~Present~~~~

Well, there you have it. Don't ask me why I agreed to the twins' plan. To be honest I would have to say that I was a bit afraid of what the might have done to me if I refused. Oh don't get me wrong, I do feel sorry for Tamaki-sempai. However, I think this was a good learning experience for him… Papa Bunny Butt *Giggles*


End file.
